What Is Love?
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: All shall be revealed in this chapter of WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DONT HURT ME, DONT HURT ME...NO MORE. You may be scarred for life and I do not apologize.
1. WHAT IS LOVE

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"Hell no."

"Do it."

"Fuck no."

"Do it."

"Billy Pratt, I will rip your appendix out and stab it with a pencil."

"…You've got problems, dude."

I sighed. "Billy, I'm not doing it."

"What's wrong with telling a 'certain girl' how you feel on Valentine's Day?"

I paused, trying to find a good excuse. "She'll think I'm gay."

Billy snorted. "Bullshit. She'd never think you're gay unless you started sparkling. You're scared."

"Billy…" I warned.

He kept on trucking. "I'm going to write a card for Marissa and slip it into her locker. Why don't you do the same for Sammy?"

"Its cliché and cheesy. Sammy wouldn't want that."

He raised his eyebrows. "Every girl wants a valentine."

The final bell rand and Billy stood up. "I've got tutoring today for calculus. Think about what I said."

Dammit, Billy! I sighed. Back in tenth grade, the principal took pity on Billy and said that if he could pass a certain test, he could go back to the grade he should be in. And he passed. And now he is in all of my classes, telling me that I should tell Sammy that I like her.

I head out of English and walk to Sammy's locker, but on the way there, a tower of books comes barreling my way.

Sammy. Of course.

She scampers towards me and says. "Danny's back from Juvie and he's fucking pissed that Marissa had him arrested for sexual harassment and I need to find Marissa to tell her to go find Sargent Borsch so he can get a restraining order that says that Danny can't come within –"

I gently put my hand over Sammy's mouth. She glared at me. She hates being interrupted when she's on a roll. "Marissa is probably taking the bus home since Billy is staying after school, for some tutoring."

Sammy's eyes widened. "She's alone?"

I take the pile of textbooks from her arms. "Go tell Marissa to come back and I'll take both of you ladies home."

She smiled and asked, "Cold you take these books to my locker?"

I raised my eyebrows. "The lockers are on the second floor, Sammy."

Her face fell. Shit. "Only for you, Sammy. Only for you."

She squealed. "Thank you Casey!" as she ran down the hall, dodging students and faculty.

Lockers are all the way on the second floor and Sammy's locker (# 218) was conveniently located near several other guys. They pretty much ignore her because they _know _I'll kick their ass.

I know it's wrong to keep Sammy from meeting someone, but she doesn't need to know. All these perverts want nowadays are fucking one night stands.

I think I've done a pretty good job of keeping them away from her for three years, which was why I was so surprised to find a red, heart shaped card fall out of her locker.

OHHHHHH HELLLLLLLLLL NOOOOOOOOO.

SHIT IS GOING DOWN NOW. I opened it and found the sappiest thing ever written.

_~Beloved Samantha, _

_For you, a fire blazes in my heart._

_So strong that the embers alone could bring a thousand volcanoes to shame._

_So strong that it causes polar bears all over the globe to despair._

_Let the bonfire of my heart wrap you in its warmth._

_Only your kiss could quench the flames that so consume me._

_Love, _

_The Fresh Freshman_

A freshman? Well this was going to be fun…

"Caseeeeeey! You still up here?" Sammy came running up the stairs into the empty hallway. She noticed the card in my hand and her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Is that the creeper freshman?"

"Yeaaah…" I eye her. "He's sent others?"

She nodded. "This kid's a creeper. He knows _everything _about me…"

I tried to dissipate the tension in the air with a joking question. "Even the color of your underwear?"

But then she went pale white and didn't look me in the eyes.

My eyes widened. "Shit is going down now."

She gasped. "Casey, don't! Please, just calm down. The poor kid is just a freshman. Don't traumatize him. Besides, you'll get hell from the principal for harassing a freshman."

I frowned. "This kid is harassing _you."_

"Like I said, he's just a kid. He'll get over it and move on to someone else."

I sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiiine. You're such a killjoy, Sammy." I joked.

She laughed. "Marissa got a ride with Dot and Holly. Annd I didn't wanna ditch you so let's get going."

**THIS IS A DIVIDING LINE. HIS NAME IS ELI MANNING. LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS :)**

"So Mr. Hai was ranting in class today because of me. All I did was ask if it was really necessary to recycle."

I smirked. "You weren't, by any chance, intentionally trying to piss him off, were you?"

The corner of her mouth came up slightly. "He called me a smartass. It had to be done."

I raised my eyebrows. "And how exactly were you being a smartass?"

She looked down guiltily and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I asked him if he knew Chinese."

I went into a laughing fit and Sammy glared at me.

"He could know Chinese."

My laughing subsided into a chuckle. "Sammy dearest, he's Korean."

Her eyes widened. "Well then. That woulda been nice to know three hours ago."

"So what'd he yell?"

She said in an imitation Chinese (Asian) accent, "EEF YOU CAN'T GET YO' LAZY ASSES, OVAH TO A RECYCLING BIN, I WEEP FO' DA FUTURE."

I snickered. "Mr. Hai acts insanely ghetto after school."

"What? How? Because he's always saying how much more intelligent he is than all of us juniors put together."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Well after school the other day when me and Billy were talking about our college acceptances, he was all 'Nigga please! You wish you could be as smaaaart ass mehhhh!' And when he was on the phone with his son, he was all, 'Nigga, getcho ass back home before I beat it with the fucking Adobo _again._'"

Sammy laughed but then stopped and looked at me curiously. "You got your college acceptance letters? You never told me that."

Shit.

"I don't… I don't think I'll be going to college yet. I'll probably just take a year off and go next year."

She laughed. "So funny how you think I'll let you get away with that. What colleges accepted you, Casey?"

I frowned. "Not important."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine then." And she stayed silent. Not talking… it was weird.

I blurted out, "Arizona State University, University of Florida, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, and New York University. Just… stop being so quiet. It's unnerving."

She stared. "Casey, you were going on and on about how those colleges have some of the best drama programs in the country and you're going to be taking a break? They're not gonna wait! When do you have to reply?"

"By the end of the month." I muttered.

"Well, which one are you going to?"

"I'm _not going, _Sammy."

She laughed. And then the laughter turned into a straight and stern face. "Casey, I will pack your bags myself and pack you in it and take you to school myself if I have to."

"Cute. No."

"Why not? This is all you've talked about since your sophomore year and now you're _taking a break_? I expected something like this from Billy, not Mr. Straight A's."

I love this girl, but she was trying my patience. "_Sammy! Listen to me… its too far away." _My voice sounded strained.

She looked surprised but quickly recovered. "I think you'll get over homesickness."

"No, Sammy, I do want to leave this place. So badly. But not yet. I'll miss you…"

She scoffed. "And you don't think I'll miss you? I will, but I want you to be happy, Case. That's why you're going. If you don't want to, too freaking bad. I'll sort everything out for you with Billy and I'm sure he'd be glad to get your ass to college."

It won't do me any good to argue with her when she's like this, all riled up. "Are we still going to see that movie next week? The Hunger Games?"

She grinned. "Only if you read at least the first book."

I groaned, "Sammy, if it's another Twilight trend, I shall force calculus upon you."

She tossed me an evil smirk before joking, "Team Peeta or Team Gale?"

"OH HELLLLLLLLL NOOOOOO. ARE YOU EVEN KIDDING ME? I THOUGHT IT WAS A FIGHT TO THE FUCKING DEATH."

"I'm kidding! They're not teams, they're just guys that desperately want her for his own."

I glared. "Sounds a hell of a lot like Twilight. Does one of them watch her sleep?"

She glanced at me sheepishly before saying, "No… but Peeta sleeps in the same bed as her."

I muttered, "Gale is another Jacob. Great. I hope he can keep his shirt on."

Sammy huffed. "Don't compare that bullcrap to The Hunger Games or I'll have to see if the 'Fresh Freshman' appreciates good literature."

The car screeched to a stop abruptly. I glared daggers at her. "What… did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "A joke, Casey. Cool your heels."

I didn't laugh. "Stay away from this kid, Sammy. Bad enough that I have to deal with the older and more testosterone filled perverts, but now I have to worry about an obsessed freshman?"

"I'm pretty sure I can protect myself from a _ninth grader, _Casey."

"Of course you can. Because I'll be the one kicking his ass."

She leaned back in her seat and stared out the window. "Casey. You sound like an older brother. Like a very overprotective older brother. I thought that was Billy's job."

Ouch… she saw me as a brother? If I've been friend-zoned, I'm tossing the freshman into the lake… oh. Wait a sec…

I turned to her. "So I'm like a brother to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you _want _to be to me?"

Fucccckkkk. It's a trap. Because Sammy knows that I love her. I've known Sammy for five years, I'm allowed to say love.

But anyway, Sammy knows that I love her. But she wants _me _to make the first move. You could say that we're both cowards.

But I will tell her. Just not yet. I want it to be special, not overdone and cliché. I need to tell her soon, though. The stupid freshman has reminded me that guys won't stay away from Sammy forever. And I don't know how long she'd wait for me. Hell, I don't even know if any guys have asked her out when I wasn't around to make sure they back off.

I pulled into the driveway of her dad's house. It was her weekend to stay with her dad. Her mom has her during the week. Which she hates. Her mom makes her sound like Sammy's a fucking possession.

"You haven't answered my question, Casey."

I sigh and turn to face her. And I'm instantly heartbroken at the look on her face.

Rejection.

"Sammy…" She didn't look at me. "Sammy, look at me." She picked up her bag from the bottom of the car.

_No. _

_Not again._

Last time that she walked off like that, because of _this, _she avoided me for a week. And then I saw her at the movies with this guy.

_~FLAAAAASHBAAACK~_

_A WEEK. A whole fucking week and she's still avoiding me. I could've just answered her. She would've understood. But no. like a damn fool, I said nothing and hurt her feelings._

_Billy wanted me to try and relax so he dragged me off to see _Tower Heist_. I seriously hope no one sees us together and thinks we're gay._

_If Sammy wasn't totally pissed at me, I would've gone with her. And the fact that freakin' Matthew Broderick was in the movie stung. Me and Sammy would watch him in _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ all the time._

"_Hurry up, Casey! Or we'll be late!"_

"_Calm down, it starts in twenty minutes. I think we'll make it."_

_He dragged me to the back of the theater when I told him that I'd rather sit closer to the front. But no, he dragged me to the back where I was met with the oh-so-pleasant (can you feel the sarcasm?)sight of Sammy and Alejandro giggling and talking together._

_Alejandro was Billy's cousin and he moved here from Mexico a week ago. Honestly, I don't remember what happened next. Only a few key points._

"_What the bloody hell? We let you into our damn country and we introduce you to fries and Big Macs and you backstab us like this? If you wanna whore yourself out, don't think that I'll let you do it with Sammy!"_

_He took off with Billy, but not before giving Sammy a wink._

_I have the sudden urge to become an immigration official. _

_I planted myself next to Sammy. She asked me, "Are you suddenly bipolar or something?"_

_I sighed. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Not yet, Sammy."_

_She closed her eyes. "When?"_

"_Soon… just-not yet."_

_~BYEBYE FLASHBACK~_

And that was in freakin' November.

"Sammy, wait." I grabbed her shoulder. She still didn't look at me. "Sammy… do you want to go somewhere with me-on Valentine's Day?"

She looked back at me. "What?"

I swallowed. "I want to take you somewhere. Please?"

She smiled. And that one smile reassured me that I was doing the right thing.

"And before I leave, I want you to read this." She rummaged through her bag before pulling out a black book and handed it to me.

_The Hunger Games_

"Bloody hell! The book is black, just like Twilight!"

"Stop insulting it and read the bloody book, Case."

**I AM A DIVIDING LINE. FEEL MY WRATH! OMG TARZAN HAS NO SHIRT. OR UNDERWEAR… PERVERT**

Four hours later, I found myself at Sammy's front door in the pouring rain.

Crying.

She let me in and led me up t her room and gave me a blanket as we sat on the bed. She rubbd my back soothingly. "What's wrong, Casey? Heather? Your mom?"

I shook my head as another wave of tears fell.

"Tell me what happened."

"It was just so-unfair. Cruel. Shouldn't have happened. Deep in the meadow…under the willow."

She looked confused for a minute. I held out the Hunger Games book that I kept under my shirt so it wouldn't be damaged by the rain.

"RUE IS DEAD!"

She blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Rue! She was so young!"

"Casey… I think you're overreacting."

She obviously doesn't realize the importance of the situation.

"Besides, its better that she won't be there for the Quarter Quell or the Rebellion. And wait until Cinna is killed and Peeta is hijacked!"

I covered my ears with my hands and yelled, "Spoiler alert! SAMMY WHY MUST YOU DO SUCH HORRID THINGS TO ME?"

She yelled even louder, "Prim is killed by one of Gale's bombs!"

"What do you want from me? ANYTHING TO STOP THE SPOILERS!"

"Say that Twilight will never be as epic as Hunger Games!"

"That's what you needed to hear? Goddammit, Twilight pales in comparison to the sheer magnificence of the spectacular Hunger Games!"

She smirked. "And Gale got caught and punished severely. Okay, I'm done."

My eyes widened. "Wait what? He got caught? Doing what?"

"Sorry, you said no more spoilers."

**A/N: I was gonna type up the whole story first and then publish it but I don't know if I'll be able to do that =/ and I at least wanna give you this.**

**DUDE MR HAI IS MY TEACHER. WITH A DIFFERENT NAME :D**

**And I know that Casey crying about Rue is pathetic but I was pissed.**


	2. Oh look, Im alive

"Yes! I win! Oh yeaah, go Billy, go Billy, its my birthday, we gon' party like its my birthday! Go-"

I cut him off. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He smiles widely. "Me and Marissa had a bet on when you'd make your move. I said Valentine's Day and she said that you'd be too much of a wuss to tell her at all."

I narrowed my eyes. "You guys are betting on my love life?"

"Your _non-existent _love life," he corrected. "But, hey. To make up for it, we'll help you set everything up for your date tomorrow. Today's Friday so you and me can ditch and after school, Marissa will help me finish."

I shook my head. "Can't. I wanna make sure that no one goes near Sammy."

He rolled his eyes. "Overprotective as ever."

_**I AM A LINE. WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME? FORGET IT...I STILL HAVE HADDAWAY =P**_

So Billy skipped school to start getting things ready for me. Its not like he was missing anything.

Ms. Romney was just going down the halls, shouting at everyone, "No PDA, you little whores!"

I met Sammy at her locker at the end of the day. "So? What part of the book did you get up to?" she asked.

"Finished it. Like a boss. Gimme Catching Fire like now. Fuck calculus and Wuthering Heights."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay, but when you have your exams on Monday, may the odds be ever in your favor." She opened her locked and sighed. Can you get rid of these for me? I have to tutor some kids for half an hour." Sammy handed me a stack of red and pink cards.

…

Okay, well it's time for me to kill some motherfuckers.

"I'll wait for you in the car, Sams." I forced a fake smile onto my face as I took the cards from her hand. I felt sick. Like really sick. It consumed me. It was either rage, jealousy, or the lunchlady sneezed in my fries.

I didn't puke and I had to restrain myself from locking all the doors and holding all males hostage. Instead, I locked myself in my car and read all the cards. I knew I was right to scare the guys away from Sammy.

One of the cards went something like,

_**Sammy,**_

_**I know you like Casey and all, but I could show you the world if you know what I mean. Like Aladdin, but with a bed instead of a rug. Unless you're into rugs ;D Be my valentine?**_

The next one said,

_**Shit, I didn't put my name. Love, Will Paul.**_

And the next one said,

_**Btw don't let Casey read this, he'll kill me.**_

Haha, what an imagination! I _was _gonna maim him, but maybe I will kill him.

There were a slew of perverted cards with phone numbers and sex requests. And of course, there was one from the "fresh freshman".

_**Beloved Samantha,**_

_**I've asked around before starting these letters. Everyone I asked told me to back off if I knew what was good for me. **_

_**I interpreted it as you were single and they wanted you for themselves. It just made me more determined to have you for my own. **_

_**Could you imagine a lowly freshman such as myself dating the most beautiful junior in school? Impossible, yes. But I swear it, by the end of the school year, you will be mine.**_

_**At first, I thought that your dear friend, Casey Acosta, was just your friend. Nothing more. Honestly, I believed him to be gay. What straight, single guy would settle for being just your friend?**_

_**And when I realized that he was the reason those other people told me to back off. He must've made it perfectly clear that they were not allowed to have you. I figured that he must not really like you.**_

_**If he did, he would've already made his move. But he didn't and I soon found out that he really did like you. He's just too much of a wuss to tell you.**_

_**So here's my case. Don't you want a man? Who'll love you? Care for you? Talk to you? Comfort you? Protect you? Declare his love for you? I'll do that. Will Acosta?**_

_**I love you, Samantha Keyes. I can admit that, even if Casey can't. I want you to be my valentine. Forever and always.**_

_**Love, The Fresh Freshman.**_

So a petty freshman believes that he understands my situation.

That he understands what love is.

What rejection is.

What jealousy is.

What longing is.

All I have to say is that he can go fuck himself.

And I regret reading these letters. They make me feel like absolute shit. They all have the balls to tell Sammy that they like her.

Four years and I still can't do that.

I look at the last letter and the pile and I didn't want to read the last one, but it had my name on it. So I read it.

_**Acosta, **_

_**I know you'll find this, so this isn't bullshit. I knew you'd be so overprotective as to read all of Samantha's cards. So I want you to know that you don't deserve her. You'll only break her heart. **_

_**And what good is that? Your best choice is to encourage her to be with me. Because, let's face it, you don't have many choices as it is. **_

_**Hey, if you admit to her that you love her, who's to say that she even likes you back? You're going off to college soon anyway. You'll break her when you have to move away.**_

_**Do you want that? Do you want to turn her into a Bella Swan? Let's say that you two get together and try to make that long distance bullshit work. I'm sure you won't actually stay faithful.**_

_**But me, I'll keep her safe and happy. Think about it.**_

Did that kid seriously just use a Twilight reference?

I want to burn the letters, but I just end up tossing them in the trash. Apparently setting fire to stuff is a big no-no.

But when Adele sets fire to the rain, she's a boss. Seems legit.

I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel. Valentine's Day sucks so far. And it's not even here yet.

The passenger door opened and Sammy popped her head in. "Trigonometry sucks. Can I come to college with you?"

"Sure," I joked. "You can hide in my suitcase."

I drove her to her house and she invited me in.

Ha.

More like she dragged me inside.

"Come along, my dearest Casey,"

I shook my head disbelievingly. "I am _so _whipped," I muttered.

She fired up her laptop and tugged me onto her bed next to her. I wasn't quite paying attention to what she was doing online. I was more focusing on how close we were sitting next to each other, how our legs were touching, how her jade green eyes reflected the laptop screen.

It would be so easy to just lean over and kiss her right now. But I couldn't…

Blasting from the speakers suddenly, I hear-

_WHAT IS LOVE?_

_BABY, DON'T HURT ME…_

_DON'T HURT ME…_

_NO MORE_

"Did you know that years ago, if you had a cup of salt, you would be rich and balling?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Mr. Hai said so. The annoying prick."

"'Tis such a shame you and him are sworn enemies. You guys could be great friends."

She scrunched up her nose. "NO. He's a meanie."

"You guys love to tease each other. Like last week, I passed your class and I saw you laughing at something Marissa said and you fell out of your chair. You exclaimed that gravity made you fall out of your chair and Mr. Hai looked at you disgusted and said that it was not gravity, it was stupidity and then you said that he of all people would know."

"…Why are you stalking me?"

I pushed her onto her back and leaned over her. "Because I can," I joked.

"So you _did _stalk me and Alejandro to the movie four months ago," she said laughing.

I frowned. "No. Billy dragged me to that movie. It was a coincidence. I swear."

"I know." She smirked at me. "Billy set you up. I wasn't on a date with him. Billy wanted you to suck up your pride and talk to me."

I stared at her, eyes wide. "But you were the one avoiding me!"

"I know. But I was pissed and I thought it'd be nice revenge. Plus, I was tired of avoiding you. I did miss you after a while."

I glared at her. "My best friends plotted against me."

"Awhhh," Sammy teased. "But you still love us."

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea."

**A/N: This like so overdue. I figured since I will be updating once a week now, I might as well get a head start. So if I'm late with a story update or new story or whatever next week, try not to hold it against me. **

**I have nothing to say for once…so…review or suffer.**


	3. LOOK GUYS THE FRESH FRESHMAN

"Did you know that when a male octopus mates, he rips one of his arms off, which is also used as his penis, and he inserts it inside of the female octopus before swimming off to die?" Sammy asked.

I lean my head against the steering wheel of my car and muttered, "And to think, I'm in love with you…"

"What was that?"

"I said that a form of execution in the twentieth century was to have a woman piss in the mouth of the condemned until he drowned."

She stared at me for a few seconds before turning the music up. "Dork," she whispered.

I leaned over to poke her cheek, in which she replied by sticking out her tongue. I rolled my eyes and turned off the radio.

Sammy glanced over at me, noticing the look on my face. "Noooo…" she pleaded.

"The naaame gaaame… Sammy! Sammy, Sammy bo Bammy, banana fanna fo Fammy, fee fy mo Mammy, Sammy!"

A burst of giggles came from her mouth and she sang, "Casey! Casey, Casey bo Basey, banana fanna fo Fasey, fee fy mo Masey, Casey!"

"I sure as hell ain't the only dork here, love."

"Technically, 'ain't' is not a part of the English language."

I parked my car in front of my house and pounced on her, pressing her against the car door. "_Technically, _you're my Valentine so quit making fun of me."

That made her blush, especially since I had never said out loud that she was my valentine. She felt around for the car handle and opened the door so that we tumbled out of the car and onto the ground, me on top of her. She squirmed underneath me and teased, "Okie dokie, Loki."

I rolled off of her and just laid there before leaning over to kiss her cheek. Making sure to avoid looking at her surely red face, I picked myself up from the grass and grabbed her hand to help her up. She gripped my hand tightly and refused to let go, so I led her into my house until we made it all the way to the back room with the glass walls.

It had just started drizzling outside and I was a bit anxious as to whether or not I would be able to take Sammy out for a walk in the park where we would meet up with Billy and Marissa. I would be more than happy, however, if I could have Sammy all to myself today. Yesterday, I gave Billy and Marissa about a hundred pictures of me and Sammy, taken over the span of four years.

Four _years._

I told them to hang them onto the ceiling by strings so that they were everywhere in the room while Sammy and I hung out and ate.

She stared at the pictures silently and I got a bit anxious.

"If you don't like this whole thing, Billy and Marissa were the ones to set it up."

She hesitated before asking, "What if I love it?"

"Well, the whole arrangement was my idea."

She smiled and dragged me to the center of the room where I had laid out a blanket with a basket of food. "You're really cheesy sometimes, Casey."

A smirk threatens to tug at the corners of my mouth, but I restrain myself and instead say, "You know in the original story of Little Red Riding Hood, the girl and the wolf ate the flesh of her grandmother together."

She groans and pulls out a red cloak from her bookbag. "You had to tell me this after I buy this Red Riding Hood outfit?"

"Why do you have that?"

"IT LOOKED COOL, OKAY? BUT NOW IT IS WORTH NOTHING."

"…you can be a vampire."

She pondered this for a moment before shrugging and draping it over her shoulders. She began to sing, "Mama, we all go to hell…Mama, we all go to hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you. Mama, we all go to hell. Well now Mama, we're all going to dieeee…"

I pushed her onto her back. "You're a vampire, not Death."

She sprang up playfully. "But that's the thing. I wanna be the Grim Reaper now."

"Uhh…no. You be a vampire."

With a pout, she hissed, "I vill suck your blooood."

I reached into my pocket and replied, "I'll give you something else to suck on actually…"

Her eyes grew wide and she exclaimed, "What!"

I pulled out a ring pop and gave it to her with a confused look. "This? What did you think I was about to say?"

She ran a hand through her hair and greedily ripped the plastic off the ring pop to suck on it. "Nothing," she mumbled.

I snickered and leaned over to kiss her nose. "I was hoping for that reaction. I thought you were going to kick me for a second."

Sammy rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're a dick."

"You mean I _have _a dick. And I thought you were such a stickler for grammar."

"You do _not _have a dick."

I put a hand to my heart in fake sadness. "How would you know?"

"You won't kiss me."

I paused and just stared at her for a few minutes while she quietly sucked on the candy. I began taking the food out from the basket and when she had finally crunched down on the last bits of the ring pop, I leaned over to grasp her chin firmly and tilt her head up so that she would meet my gaze.

"You know," I whispered, "For so long, every time I tried to get close to you, you would push me away. You damaged my self-confidence and I became so afraid of rejection. And then, you were ready. And I was scared. I knew you liked me, but there was always this sliver of doubt that I was wrong and you would just push me away again."

"You were wrong though."

"About what?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't like you."

"Oh." I let go of her chin and shrank back, looking down at the red and white checkered blanket. I felt her fingers weave into my hair and pull my head closer to hers.

"I love you, dork. I can't believe you didn't see that coming."

I looked up at her and stared. "Can I kiss you?"

"Is pi equal to 3.17?"

"…no."

She stared at me. "What."

"Sammy, pi is equal to 3.14…"

"I fucking hate math."

"Sammy—"

"Just kiss me."

I eagerly pressed my lips to hers and I was just _gone._

Kissing Sammy is just…

Fucking bliss.

I cupped her cheek with my palm and pulled her face closer. She opened her mouth slightly to lick my bottom lip and tug on it with her teeth. Around this time, I had to pull away or else I would have spontaneously combusted.

"I can't believe I went three years of my life believing that pi was equal to 3.17."

I was still speechless from that kiss, which I would like to point out, that I have been waiting for about four years. And Sammy is worrying about pi.

"Casey, I'm hungry."

"You can kiss me again."

"I will eat you."

I give a breathy laugh and give her a plastic container of macaroni and salsa, watching her closely when she digs in gratefully. "I love you," I say.

"Did you know that a punishment in ancient Greece for adulterous men was the insertion of a large radish into their ass?"

"What are you trying to say…?"

"Don't cheat on me when you go off to college."

_She _had decided just yesterday that I was going to college whether I liked it or not. So I chose NYU. New York University accepted me, but noooo apparently I wasn't good enough for any universities in Santa Martina or Sisquane or freaking anywhere else in California.

"I could never cheat on you, Sammy. But I can make sure we don't ever grow apart. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and polished off the rest of her food.

Unfortunately, the rain _did _let up and Billy called, demanding we get our butts over to the park.

Billy.

Is.

A.

Cockblock.

Marissa is too. As soon as she saw Sammy, she grabbed her wrist and whisked her away, kidnapping her and leaving me with Billy and his chicken hat.

I pointed in the direction that Marissa took Sammy and accused Billy, "Your girlfriend just stole my girlfriend."

He grinned and commented, "You must be Stacey's mom, cause you have got it going on!"

"Stick to the rattlesnake jokes."

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen with you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean."

"I will go to college and Sammy will finish high school. And we will still date. I won't let anyone else have her, Billy. She's mine and I'm hers."

"Good."

And that was all that was said between us on the subject.

**Sammy's POV cause dude, it's my story and I said so**

"I cannot believe you and Billy were gambling on my relationship with Casey. You guys suck."

Marissa squealed and hugged me tightly. "Sammy! You and Casey! You have to let me enjoy this!"

A voice from up in the trees snapped, "What?"

A scraggly looking boy climbed down the tree and walked up to me. He was maybe a head shorter than me with bright blue eyes and dark hair. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

Marissa glared and hissed, "Go away, Lestat. You are not going to ruin this."

"Marissa—"

"This is not up for debate. Leave now."

He glared at her before looking back at me. "Why him?"

Marissa muttered under her breath, "Why am I related to a freshman?"

Oh fuck.

Lestat McKenze.

Brandon's little brother.

A freshman.

Casey was going to lose his shit.

"Please don't tell me you're the Fresh Freshman," I breathed.

"Sammy, I fell in love with you the day you came to my brother's pool party that summer three years ago. But I didn't think you would give me the time of day because of the age difference and the fact that we were in two separate schools. Now though, now we're in the same school. I'm a freshman, yes, but I'm mature for my age. I'm right for you."

"F-fuck," I stammered. "Lestat, you have to leave. Now."

He looked crestfallen and I felt bad, but—

"Fucking whore!" he shouted.

"Lestat, shut up!" I warned.

"All women are the same! They say they want a nice guy and when one comes around, they throw him to the side for someone who's hotter or has a car! Well, where will you sluts be when your vag is too loose to keep a guy? Huh? This goes for you too, Mari! Does Billy know you fucked Danny right before he got sent to jail?"

I pushed him against the tree and held him up by the collar of his shirt while Marissa started to cry. "How do you know that," I said in a monotone voice through gritted teeth.

"I read her diary," he said defiantly.

"You little twerp!" she shrieked. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone!"

I wanted to punch him.

I was about to.

But four arms pulled me back and I doubt any of them belonged to Marissa. She would have gladly watched me smear his blood against the tree.

Casey let me go to walk up to Lestat and grip his collar. "I believe you just called my girlfriend a fucking whore, you stupid freshman."

"Did you also hear the part about Marissa losing her virginity to Danny when she was fifteen?" Lestat spat.

Billy's grip on me wavered, but it remained nonetheless.

"You're a bit of a douchenozzle, aren't you?" Casey asked calmly.

"YOLO, don't hate cuz I've got more swag."

Casey laughed and turned to us. "Would it be so bad if I kicked his ass right now?"

"I'd enjoy it," Billy said. "But I doubt NYU would like seeing assault of a minor on the rap sheet for an incoming college freshman."

Casey glared down at Lestat before letting him down onto the grass. "Get the fuck out. Stay away from my girlfriend. And grow up."

Lestat stuck his tongue out at him and winked at me once before running off towards his bike. I pulled away from Billy while he went to go talk with Marissa and I hugged Casey. And that's how we stayed for about ten minutes. We just stayed there in each other's arms, peeking over at Billy and Marissa while Marissa cried into Billy's chest and Billy comforted her, telling her it was okay because she loved him and he loved her or _something _like that. We totally didn't sneak behind them to eavesdrop.

We're too classy for that.

When we joined them, Marissa asked, "Are all freshmen that stupid?"

"Nah," Billy said. "We weren't like that. And I know for a fact that there are at least _three _other freshmen who don't suck major monkey balls." **(*cough* You guys know who you are.) **

I snorted, "Pfft, Billy, you were the worst freshman ever. You asked the algebra teacher if she was the spawn of Satan and when she asked if you were stupid, you replied with, 'YOOOOOLOOOO'."

"Yeah?" Casey added, "Well, in our World Religions class, he asked Ms. Pine if a demon can impregnate a woman."

"STOP BEING NOSTALGIC ABOUT MY HIGH SCHOOL YEARS."

**A/N: DID YOU KNOW THAT I STARTED THIS STORY WHEN I WAS A FRESHMAN? I UPDATED IT WHEN I WAS A SOPHOMORE. AND NOW I AM UPDATING IT AGAIN AS A JUNIOR. I'LL PROBABLY FINISH IT WHEN I AM A SENIOR LIKE FUCK MY LIFE I AM SO OLD.**

**I have been feeling very nostalgic lately and I realize I have spent most of my time on this damn website. I do not regret it though. I mean, I found this website when I was in sixth grade. I made this account when I was in seventh or eighth grade. My first story was when I was a freshman. My favorite people ever, I know them because of this site.**

**THIS FUCKING SITE, MAN.**

**AND WHERE IS OPTIMISTIC4EVER SOMEONE TELL ME THAT BECAUSE SHE HAS NOT BEEN ACTIVE SINCE HER ONESHOT ABOUT WHAT KILLER CRUISE COULD HAVE BEEN LIKE SO SHE BETTER GET BACK ON HERE.**

**I MEAN IT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.**

**I WILL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN.**

**AND GIVE YOU A COOKIE AND A HUG RIGHT BEFORE I TIE YOU TO A CHAIR TO UPDATE.**

**But yeah, I just wanted to say that I really feel like I owe a lot to this website. And we all know that Sammy Keyes fanfiction was kind of like a phase for some people. They wrote stories and left, never actually finishing them (JERKS (jk guys come back)), but I will never ever do that. Mostly because I have no life. This is my life. And I have like a million more shitty stories for you all to put up with so deal with it.**


End file.
